Vera Moray
Vera Moray, later only known as Granny Rags, is a villain in the video game Dishonored. She is a powerful and partially immortal witch who, like Corvo Attano, employs supernatural powers that were granted to her by the Outsider. Moray was a wealthy aristocrat living in the high reaches of society who, after an ill-fated expedition to the Pandyssian Continent, became a practitioner of black magic and descended into madness. During the events of Dishonored, she is a homeless and blind old woman who is often harassed by her fellow citizens. While she pretends on the surface to be vulnerable, destitute, and senile, her true and darker nature lies underneath as shown over the course of the game. She is voiced by Susan Sarandon. History Past Decades prior to the events of Dishonored, Vera was the revered wife of Lord Preston Moray, head of the Moray family (which was, at the time, similar in wealth and prestige to the Perth, Inchmouth, Carmine and Boyle families). It is noted by the Outsider that Vera was once a well-known figure at court; she received marriage proposals from a great variety of men, including an Emperor. She also personally notes that of her many friends, she was the only one to be painted by Anton Sokolov when he was first coming to prominence. When she did marry, she and her husband traveled widely, "to the far ends of the Isles." At an indeterminate time, she joined her husband on an expedition to the mysterious continent of Pandyssia. The expedition was marked by madness and death, which started when Vera took an interest in the practices of the continent's ancient peoples. This appears to be where she first came into contact with the Outsider. The experience caused Vera to lose her sanity and later go blind. At some point, Vera gained a level of immortality by binding her soul to a cameo of herself, an act taken from her husband's journal notes concerning an ancient Pandyssian legend. On her return to Dunwall, Vera's circumstances spiraled into misfortune—she lost her status in high society and began living on the streets. According to Slackjaw, when he was a young child, Vera was already well-known as Granny Rags. ''Dishonored'' Granny Rags provides Corvo with two secondary missions during his quest to kill Thaddeus Campbell, the High Overseer. Her first mission requires Corvo to deal with a group of "gentlemen callers" who have come to collect protection money from her. The second involves infecting their elixir still with the rat plague from viscera found at the Offices of Dr. Galvani. Both may be accomplished non-lethally; however, infecting the elixir still does increase chaos, and will lead to the appearance of weepers at the Dunwall Whiskey Distillery during House of Pleasure. At a later point of Corvo's adventure, he comes across Granny Rags's secret lair before entering the Dunwall Sewers; she is preparing to murder, cook, and eat Slackjaw. Corvo can choose to assist Granny Rags, or engage her and save Slackjaw. Canonically, she is killed by Corvo. Although she does not appear in person, Granny Rags is also the author of four more side objectives in The Knife of Dunwall and The Brigmore Witches DLCs where Daud can use her recipies to craft Runes. Dishonored 2 After her death, the leader of the Howlers Gang in Karnaca, Paolo, somehow came into possession of Moray's severed hand. As some of the Outsider's magic remained in the hand, Paolo used it as a talisman. Although Paolo gained no powers to use for himself, the magic in the talisman allowed him to die once a day without truly dying. If killed, Paolo turned into a swarm of rats and regenerated somewhere else moments after. In order for Paolo to truly die, he would have to be killed twice before sundown. If the protagonist decides to go for Paolo in the games Dust District mission, he or she destroys the hand - eradicating the last remains of Granny Rags for good. Gallery Cedric-peyravernay-grannyrags00.jpg Granny Rags Ingame.png Granny rags01.png Granny Rags and Slackjaw.jpg VeraMoray.jpg Trivia * Apart from the Outsider, no characters appear to be aware of Vera's true identity, referring to her only as Granny Rags throughout the course of Dishonored. * If Corvo ignores Granny Rags during the High Overseer Campbell mission, the door in the sewers will be already open and the path to her lair will be blocked. This allows Corvo to complete the mission faster; however, he will miss several important items, such as books, a rune, and a Sokolov painting. The fate of Slackjaw in this circumstance is unknown. Category:Female Category:Immortals Category:Magic Category:Elderly Category:Video Game Villains Category:Paranormal Category:Murderer Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Spouses Category:In Love Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mentally Ill Category:Cannibals Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Dishonored Villains